


San Franscisco Snowflakes

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't understand the concept of "winter clothes". Bones doesn't like playing nurse, but he'll make an exeption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Franscisco Snowflakes

Sitting at a desk occupied mostly by piles of medical textbooks and notebooks full of highlighted scribbles, Leonard McCoy was frantically re-reading and cramming technical terms for an upcoming winter exam. While he was hunched over the books, mind buzzing, Jim Kirk lounged on his boyfriend's bed, knowing that if he only breathed too loudly, he would be instantly kicked out of Leonard's dorm room. He was usually more than willing to annoy and poke at Leonard during the medical student's study time, but not this time. He was well aware that Leonard's exam was the second most important of the year. He could sharpen his annoyance skills later. For now, Jim was happy with keeping Bones company in absolute, non-negotiable silence.

Finally, after hours of quiet page-flipping as the only sound filling the room, Jim heard a deep sigh and the pop of knuckles being cracked. Leonard got up from his swiveling chair, throwing his arms up in a satisfying stretch, his shirt riding up and flashing Jim with a glimpse at a smooth stomach.  
"I think this is enough for tonight," Bones mumbled. "I should be good for tomorrow." Jim got up, closing the distance between him and his boyfriend, stealing a quick kiss from Leonard's lips.  
"You'll be the best ever, Bones. I know it." Leonard's lips threatened to quirk upwards as he chased Jim from his room.  
"Thanks, but I need to sleep. And no-" Bones said, cutting off Jim before he could even ask, "you can't stay and sleep here. I won't get any rest if you try to crawl in my pants."  
"Fine, then." Jim jokingly pouted. "I'll see you after your exam, okay?" Leonard's only answer was a peck on the lips before the door clicked shut.

–

As he pulled his coat tight around himself, Leonard let out a long, relieved sigh. Walking out the large door of the academy, he was surprised to see the stairs covered in light snow. Leonard inhaled slowly the winter air. He was finally done with these exhausting exams and could unwind for a few weeks with his friends and boyfriend. Speaking of which, Leonard looked around, trying to locate Jim. As his foot left the final step of the stairs, Leonard was greeted with an armful of Jim, who had sneaked behind him at the entrance of the academy.

To Leonard's surprise and disregarding the current weather, Jim was clad in only a casual long-sleeved t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.  
"So, Bones, your exam's all done now?" asked the worryingly under-dressed blond. Leonard could feel a pang of the usual Jim-Is-Doing-Something-Stupid-Again annoyance threatening to burst.  
"Never mind that, you idiot, where's your coat?" Bones all but screamed out. "Or didn't you notice that it's SNOWING?"  
"I forgot it at your place last night, Bones." Jim answered, gleeful smile not leaving his face. "Just relax, it's not like I'm going to die of frostbite because of a few snowflakes." Seeing as Leonard was still fuming, he threw an arm around the future doctor's neck.  
"What's the worst that could happen?"

–

"Bones, this is the worst!" Jim moaned. They had walked home from the bar after Jim started sniffling, and their stroll was punctuated by coughs and sneezes from the blond. Now, Jim was laying on Leonard's bed, in a hoodie and Bones' flannel pajama pants, while the latter was walking around the dorm room, fuming.  
"What did I tell you, Jim?" Leonard snapped. "I said, Put on a coat, you dumb kid. But did you listen? You didn't, so don't expect me to baby you now." Even as he ranted, Leonard was still busying himself with gathering boxes of tissues and blankets and heating up some chicken broth.

"I still don't see why you won't get me an hypo-spray" Jim mumbled, ripping out a deep sigh from his already annoyed boyfriend.  
"Because," Leonard replied through clenched teeth, "I think it'll be a nice lesson for you. Maybe next time you'll listen to me." Before you could think of a witty reply, Jim was interrupted by a coughing fit. Despite his insistence at making Jim learn from his mistakes, Leonard was at Jim's side in an instant. Patting his back comfortingly, Leonard placed a box of tissues on the bed next to him.  
"Why don't you just get under the covers?" Leonard said, his voice softer now. "I'll be right back." He walked back to the kitchen while Jim settled under the sheets and heavy comforter. Even when getting spoiled by his boyfriend, Jim was feeling way too shitty to be smug. He annoyedly ripped a tissue from the box to blow his nose.

In an instant, Jim was smothered under blankets, propped up on pillows and was almost being spoon-fed chicken broth.  
"I thought you weren't going to baby me, Bones" taunted Jim in between two spoonfuls.  
"Just shut up and eat your damn soup, okay?"

–

After the broth was silently emptied out of the bowl, Jim was starting to feel like dozing off, which didn't go unnoticed.  
"D'you want to sleep, Jim?" Bones asked as he took the bowl away. Jim's answer was nothing but a slow nod. Leonard wordlessly sat up against the wall, his back on a pillow, letting Jim settle next to him, an arm thrown over his boyfriend's thighs.  
"Thanks for playing nurse with me, Bones" mumbled Jim, earning himself a playful smack on the arm. He let out a faint laugh, before he fell into a gentle snore.

Bones made sure Jim was well asleep before smiling and running a hand through Jim's hair.


End file.
